


“What the hell are you doing?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Betrayal, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "You're Kozik's Old Lady and Juice has a thing for you. You're at a club party and while Kozik is passed out drunk, Juice comes on to you."





	“What the hell are you doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> ***There is no rape but there is a non-consensual kiss and an unwelcomed advance so I tagged it as such just to be safe. If that's a trigger for you, please go ahead and skip this one. ***

“Mind if I join you?”

You turned around and saw Juice standing behind you, all smiles. You returned it and patted the wood on the picnic bench next to you, his smile broadening as he took a seat. “What are doing out here by yourself?” With a shrug, you looked out into the night, watching as the swings on Abel’s fort swung softly in the breeze.

“Just hanging out. Koz is asleep, passed out after his 9th shot. I'm just taking a breather before I go inside and get him up, take him home. He’s been really stressed out lately. Drinking a lot more, heavier.”

Juice nodded and looked up at the stars.

“Yeah. This Galindo shit has been putting everyone on edge.”

“I bet. He’s been a little distant lately, like his heads somewhere else. I know you guys have a lot on your plate.”

Juice nodded but his smile fell.

“He still should pay attention to you. It’s not your fault that everything’s going to shit.”

“He doesn’t do it on purpose. I don’t think he realizes it. He tries, he’s just stressed.”

Juice scoffed and the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

“If you were mine, I’d give you all the attention in the world.”

He looked over to you to see your reaction but you simply smiled and nodded.

You knew that Juice had a thing for you. You’d known from the second week that you’d been in Charming when Chibs had let it slip. You already had your eye on Kozik though and you had now been together for 5 months. Juice’s feelings for you never seemed to diminish though. He always helped you whenever you needed it, went out of his way to compliment you. You knew he liked you, so did Kozik, he just had never dwelled on it. Juice had never said anything like this though. It must’ve been the booze talking. You let the conversation drop but apparently, Juice wasn’t done yet.

“I’m serious. You’re such a good woman. Always there for him, for us. Cooking for him, taking care of him. He’s always talking about how great of a cook you are and how you always have the house clean, you’re always there for him when he needs you. You deserve the same. You deserve a guy that’s gonna appreciate that. Give you all the attention and affection you need.”

You said nothing for a couple seconds, not really knowing how to respond. He was right. You did deserve those things, but Kozik gave them to you. He just wasn’t able to right now with how full his plate was and you understood that. You understood where Juice was coming from as well and smiled warmly at him.

“Thanks, Juice.”

He didn’t return your smile but instead stayed looking at you, glancing over your face and taking in every detail. He knew you were gorgeous but he’d never been able to look at you for a long as he was now. Not without getting caught at least. He’d never been able to really take in all the features. He’d never been completely alone with you before and the thought made his heart speed up. He was drunk, he knew that, but he also knew how he felt about you and he liked to think that you’d appreciate his attention. His eyes settled on your lips and you laughed nervously, your smile now strained as it sat on your lips.

“Juice?”

He said nothing, just slowly reached towards you and placed a hand in your cheek. His thumb stroked against the smooth skin softly and you pulled away some but not before he brought the other hand up to your face as well and pulled your face towards him, his lips crashing against yours. You sat wide-eyed and frozen for a moment, not able to believe that he’d actually make a move on you. You’d made it clear that your heart was with Kozik and that that wasn’t going to change but you wondered if maybe you’d given mixed signals. Maybe you hadn’t been firm enough. Or maybe you had been and the alcohol in his system was overriding his logic and rationality. Regardless of what had caused him to act on his feelings, you yanked yourself out of his hands and off of the table, looking at him through wide eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?”

He sat there with eyes just as wide as yours, finally seeming to realize that he’d made a move on a brothers Old Lady. His head was so scattered with the shit about his dad and now the cartel, he’d been acting far out of character lately but this was shocking even to him.

“I…I’m sorry. I don’t know why…”

You didn’t wait for him to finish explaining and grabbed your purse off from the wood. You tossed a confused but still somewhat angry look towards Juice.

“I won’t say anything, but don’t you ever do something like that again.”

Juice simply nodded shamefully and you walked back into the clubhouse, ready to wake Kozik up and get the hell home.


End file.
